Another Chance
by TDLover
Summary: "Why did you give up on me?" Wang Zi asked. I continued walking and ignored his question. "Gui, give me an answer. Why did you give up on me?"
1. Gui Gui: Late

**A/N: **I was inspired to write this fic after seeing that a lot of the Brown Sugar Macchiato multi-chapter fics were unfinished. That means that I promise to finish this one for all of the BSM fans out there.  
Each chapter will switch between whose point of view it is. For example, the first chapter is Gui Gui's POV, the second will be Wang Zi's POV, the third will be Gui Gui's, and so on.  
Since this is my first multi-chapter fic, please bear with me here.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Ugh… Just a few more minutes, please."

I lazily got my hand out from under my blanket and started groping for the alarm clock for the third time. My hand searched for the snooze button, but instead I knocked the clock off of my bed stand.

"Ugh," I said as I curled up under my blanket and tried to continue to sleep, but the incessant beeping of my alarm clock had gotten louder and faster.

I let out a sigh and groaned. I crankily got out of bed and sat on my bedroom floor. With my eyes closed, I picked up the clock and turned off the alarm. I then held my clock with one hand and rubbed my eyes with another, attempting to rub the sleep away. After a few minutes, I finally opened my eyes and looked at the time.

"It's 7:45 already? I'm gonna be late!"

I dropped my alarm clock on the bed stand and ran to my closet, hastily getting dressed. "Why did I choose to be lazy today?" I questioned myself as I brushed my hair and tied it in a simple ponytail.

I sprinted to the kitchen and grabbed a couple cereal bars and my water bottle. I picked up my shoulder bag off of the couch and slung it over one shoulder. I bit my lip as I opened and locked my apartment door.

"Thank God I live on the second floor," I said as I ran down the stairs, hoping not to be late for the first day of school.

* * *

After pressing the button on the pedestrian sign, I waited for the sign to change to 'Walk." When it did, I hurriedly began to cross the street and took a bite out of a cereal bar.

As I reached about the middle of the crosswalk, the other cereal bar slipped out of my left hand.

"Crap."

I stopped to reach down and pick up the other half of my breakfast.

_BEEP, BEEP! _

I looked up and saw that a silver convertible I was standing in front of was honking at me.

"Move it!" yelled the driver.

I gave the driver a death glare before crossing to the other side of the street. I turned and stuck my tongue out at the silver car as it drove away.

"Humph. I was just crossing the street. You didn't have to be so impatient! You're lucky you were wearing huge sunglasses, so I couldn't see your face clearly. Otherwise you would suffer the wrath of Wu Ying Jie the next time we meet!" I said to myself.

I stood there chuckling to myself, imagining beating up the impatient stranger.

"Oh, wait! Why am I standing here? I need to get to school!"

I turned back around, cursing myself for being so stupid, and ran to school.

* * *

**A/N: **So, how's my first chapter?


	2. Wang Zi: Stranger

**A/N: **After this long period of not updating, you guys must think that I wasn't going to keep my promise. But here I am again with the second chapter! And now that I'm done with all of my summer homework and my schedule is clear, I can write more now.  
Please forgive me for the long wait. I also want to say thank you. I can't believe the stats that I see on my stories. You guys don't know how happy you make me.  
So enjoy!

* * *

"Humph. Idiot."

As I drove away from that damn intersection, I looked at my rearview mirror, watching the girl that held up traffic. She stood there laughing maniacally, but suddenly bolted down the sidewalk.

God, I hope the rest of the people in Hangzhou aren't like this.

I let out a sigh and continued driving.

* * *

Why did I choose to leave Taipei, and of all places, come to Hangzhou? Why did I escape from my life of luxury and run to a place where no one knew me?

_Where no one knew me._

Exactly.

I used to be known as the cool guy with the soft skin, the attractive dude with the brains, the cold fellow who's amazingly rich… I never wanted to be described this way. I never wanted to stand out. I just wanted to be _normal_.

So here I am in Hangzhou, trying to start over and maybe right my past wrongs.

I just hope that I don't regret my decision.

* * *

I took a glance at the clock. It was 8:02 AM.

"Dammit. It's the first day of school and I'm already late." It looks like my plan to not stand out has already hit its first bump in the road.

In the distance, I could see Zhejiang University.

"Well, at least I won't be _that_ late."

As I approached the university, I turned into the entrance and proceeded to find a suitable parking spot.

* * *

I raised the provided map of the university before my eyes, looking for the Language Department. I continued to scan the map as I walked forward, but I could not find the location of my English class. I scratched my head and stared at the map, unaware of where I was going.

Suddenly someone bumped into me, crashing the map onto my face. Because of the force of the impact I instinctively grabbed the person by the shoulders, hoping to not fall, but my attempt failed. I could feel the stranger's shoulders tense up in my hands. We fell to the ground with a hard _THUD_. I bit my lip as the pain from hitting the books in my backpack reverberated throughout my back.

The stranger soon realized what had happened and quickly got off of me and said, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you. It's just that it's the first day of class and I'm late, so I was running and… I'm really sorry!"

That voice, that familiar voice…

I pulled the map off of my face and quickly stood up as the mysterious person ran away. "I'm gonna be late for English!" she said anxiously.

I took off my sunglasses and looked at her as she ran. That high-pitched voice, that petite figure, that ponytail… Could it be? No, it couldn't. Why would she be here?

I brushed the thought away, put my sunglasses back on, and readjusted my backpack. I turned to walk away but then stopped. "She said she was going to be late for English."

I turned back and ran in the direction I last saw her, hoping to catch sight of her.

After a couple of minutes, my wish was granted. She was running through a courtyard. As I chased her through courtyards and squares and up flights of stairs, I tried to keep a distance of about twenty feet between us. I didn't want the first classmate that I'll meet to think I was some creep if she somehow spotted me.

After a few more minutes of nonstop running, we had finally reached the English classroom. I tried to act casual and turned my head away as she stood in front of the door. I heard the door open and the sound of her footsteps as she stepped inside.

I waited to hear the _click!_ of the door closing before turning my head back and approaching the door. I patted down my hair and readjusted my shirt and backpack. I then took a deep breath.

Welcome to Hangzhou, Qiu Sheng Yi.

I grabbed the door handle and turned it to open a door to a new life.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are like brownies, so please review!


	3. Gui Gui: Coincidence

**A/N: **This chapter turned out to be a lot longer than the first two, so SURPRISE!  
Because I have never attended college and I have never been to Zhejiang University, please forgive me for any discrepancies.

* * *

"You're a senior now. You should be more responsible. When this school year ends, you will be out in the real world. And out there, you can't be late. Try not to be late next time."

"Thank you, Professor Xu," I said with a bow. I quickly found an empty seat and sat down. I removed my books and materials and placed them on my desk. I leaned back and let out a happy sigh.

Professor Xu wasn't as strict and mean as I expected. I guess English won't be so bad after all.

Suddenly, a small folded piece of paper landed on my desk. I grabbed it and looked around to find who threw it, but no one looked suspicious. I brought my hands to my lap and started to unfold and read the slip of paper under the desk.

"_Wu Ying Jie, are you being lazy again?_"

I immediately lifted my head up. A guy seated a few desks ahead in my column turned and winked. I smiled back. He then turned back around and listened to Professor Xu lecturing with the whiteboard.

Chen Feng is in this class too! Maybe I could get used to this.

I stuffed the note into my pocket and started to listen attentively to Professor Xu.

"Class, now open your green books and turn to page seventeen."

As we all turned to page seventeen, the classroom door opened and a guy wearing huge, dark sunglasses and a navy blue backpack entered. He went up to Professor Xu and said, "Sorry for being late. I got lost and couldn't find where your class was. But I'm here now and I won't be late again."

"Remember to keep your word. Find a seat and sit down."

"Thank you, Professor Xu."

Those huge sunglasses… He's the impatient guy who honked at me!

I turned my head and saw the empty desk to my left. I smirked.

Just try to sit next to me. We'll see if you can endure the wrath of Wu Ying Jie!

"Oh, and please remove your sunglasses," added Professor Xu.

The new student stopped and proceeded to remove his huge, black sunglasses. Underneath the sunglasses was a familiar face I did not expect to see.

I leaned forward and my jaw dropped. I grabbed my green book and hid behind it as Wang Zi walked toward the group of empty desks. I closed my eyes tightly and bit my bottom lip.

Please don't sit next to me. Please don't sit next to me. Please…

"Thanks for holding up traffic back there, Gui Gui," whispered a voice.

I turned my head and looked. There seated next to me was Wang Zi. He smiled. Or was that a smirk? I gave him a weak smile that quickly turned into a frown as I turned back. I placed my book flat on the desk. I leaned back onto my chair and closed my eyes.

No, I could not get used to this.

* * *

As soon as class ended, I packed my backpack and ran to the East Courtyard. I found my favorite oak tree and sat under it, leaning against its ancient trunk.

Why is Wang Zi here? I left Taiwan because of him, and now he's barging back into my life! Why is he here?

I leaned forward and hugged my knees to my chest. I let my chin rest on my right knee and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and listened to my heartbeat.

"Ying Jie, has your first class already tired you out?" asked a familiar voice.

I smiled. I lifted my head, opened my eyes, and quickly replied, "Do you think I, Wu Ying Jie, would be so easily defeated?"

Chen Feng squatted on the ground and said, "Of course not. You're invincible Wu Ying Jie!"

We both smiled and laughed.

"Now that I see you're in a good mood, can I ask you for a favor?"

"What kind of person first complements his friend then asks for a favor?" I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Aiyo, Ying Jie," he whined, making puppy eyes and rubbing his head on my left arm like a cat.

I couldn't bear to be mean to my best friend when he looked so adorable.

"Fine, but you owe me lunch."

"I promise," Chen Feng said with a smile.

After we both rose to our feet, he signaled for someone to come over. When I realized who it was, I glared at Chen Feng.

"Ying Jie, this is Qiu Sheng Yi, the guy that came to English after you. Because he's new here and you're so nice, I thought you could give him a tour."

I was utterly speechless.

"Oh, and Sheng Yi, this is Wu Ying Jie."

"I actually already know Ying Jie. We went to high school together."

"Really?"

I forced myself to smile and nod.

"Well, that makes things easier! Ying Jie, show him around campus and stuff. I'm gonna go and fix up my dorm. Bye!" Chen Feng turned and ran.

I finally found something to say and yelled, "Chen Feng, don't go! Chen–" But he was already out of sight. I turned to look at Wang Zi. He still looked like the calm, indifferent, and cold guy that I knew. When he noticed me observing him, he smirked.

Looks like the prince hasn't changed at all.

I sighed.

I'm only doing this for Chen Feng.

"Let's go."

As we trekked all over the college campus, I tried to be a few steps ahead of him. But no matter how fast I walked, Wang Zi somehow was always by my side. The few inches that separated us made me nervous. I talked more and more as I introduced every new location, hoping to distract myself from the awkwardness, but it seemed to just easily give away how uncomfortable I felt.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am," I said while forcing myself to smile. "Why?"

"You haven't looked at me during this whole tour."

I stopped and turned right to look at him with my arms crossed.

"I'm looking at you now. Can we continue?" I started to fast-walk, trying to hold in the growing emotions inside of me.

"Are you mad at me? What did I do wrong?" Wang Zi asked as he chased after me.

"You did nothing wrong."

"Then why are you mad at me?"

I stopped. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Why are you here in Hangzhou?"

Wang Zi stood in front of me and answered, "To study."

"Couldn't you go study somewhere else? Why did you choose Hangzhou?"

"What? Do you not like me studying here?"

I just glared at him.

"Listen, Wu Ying Jie," he said while stepping one step closer to me, "I'm going to study here at Zhejiang University whether you like it or not."

We both stood there in silence, glaring at each other as hot emotions flowed throughout our bodies.

"Stop messing up my life!" I yelled and then ran, leaving Wang Zi alone and stupefied by the force of my anger.

* * *

I crawled under my covers and closed my eyes, thinking about the awkward conversation I had with Chen Feng at lunch.

_Chen Feng grabbed a piece of sushi with his pair of chopsticks, dipped it in soy sauce, and then popped it into his mouth._

"_You really went to high school with Sheng Yi?" he asked with his mouth still full._

"_Uh, yeah."_

"_What was he like then?"_

"_The same."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup."_

_We continued to eat in silence. I could tell he was sensing the awkwardness. He quickly found another question to ask me._

"_Were you two friends?"_

_I looked at Chen Feng. From his facial expression I could tell he wanted me to answer his question. I looked down at my plate and then took a sip of water._

"_Um… Yeah, we were friends, but not close friends."_

"_Oh, okay."_

_I glanced at him as he popped another piece of sushi into his mouth._

I felt bad for lying to him. But how could I tell him about my embarrassing past that I've been trying so hard to forget?

I sighed and then turned on my side, staring out into space.

"_Stop messing up my life!"_

I covered my face with my blanket in embarrassment and regret.

Why did I yell at Wang Zi? How messed up my life is is all my fault. I'm the one who fell in love with someone who could never love me back. I'm the one who moved to Hangzhou to forget about him. He just happened to come here to study. It's just a coincidence.

I quickly sat up and said confidently, "Who am I? I am invincible Wu Ying Jie! A small thing like this can't defeat me!" I hopped off of my bed and stood with my hands on my hips.

"No matter what obstacles I have to face, I need to keep moving forward. Crushing on him was part of my past, not the present nor the future. Yelling at him was wrong, so I'm going to apologize tomorrow. Then we can start anew and maybe become friends."

I chuckled and smiled. I turned and dropped myself onto my bed. I then turned to stare at the ceiling and sighed.

"Tomorrow's a new day, Wu Ying Jie."

* * *

**A/N: **How do you guys think about the new character, Chen Feng?


	4. Wang Zi: Beginning

**A/N: **Another long chapter, so enjoy!  
I'm going to try to write another chapter before school starts, so wish me luck!

* * *

"_Stop messing up my life!"_

Gui Gui's voice echoed throughout my mind, preventing me from sleeping. I reached over to turn on the lamp on my bedside table and sat up. I ran my fingers through my hair and took deep breaths.

After a few minutes, I let my back fall onto my bed and my head onto my pillow. I closed my eyes and slowly let all of my muscles relax. I cleared my mind and listened to the rhythm of my breathing, hoping to fall into a deep sleep.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Ex–

"_Stop messing up my life!"_

I immediately opened my eyes. I threw my blanket off of me, got up, and went into the bathroom. I turned on the cold water on the sink and splashed the water onto my face. I turned off the running water. My hands gripped onto the edge of the sink, trying desperately to hold onto reality. I lifted my head up to look at the mirror, watching the beads of water drip from my face. I then examined my face, seeing how sad I looked. I grabbed a towel and leaned on the bathroom doorway. I proceeded to wipe the water off of my face, neck, and hands. I tossed the towel into the laundry hamper and continued to lean on the doorway, contemplating what had happened with Gui Gui.

"_Stop messing up my life!"_

Did I really mess up her life? What did I do wrong?

"_Couldn't you go study somewhere else? Why did you choose Hangzhou?"_

She clearly doesn't want me here. But it's not like I stalked her to China.

I went and lay down on my bed with my arms behind my head.

The Gui Gui that I remembered was always optimistic. She liked me so much that she mysteriously slipped pictures of herself under my pillow and followed me everywhere. But today I didn't see an actual smile from her, and she tried to avoid me. I never felt the cold that always came whenever she appeared. She's changed so much. Is it because of me?

I ran my right hand through my hair and scratched my head.

Since I am going to be studying here until the end of the school year, I should make the best of my time here. And it looks like I'll be spending some of it with Gui Gui, so I guess I should go and make up. I hope she won't try to avoid me tomorrow.

I turned on my side and turned off the lamp.

Now I just hope I can get some sleep.

* * *

After parking my silver convertible, I walked toward the East Courtyard. I felt slightly uneasy as if a thousand eyes were staring at me. I continued walking, turning my head every few minutes or so to look around, but all I saw were students chatting and going to class. I brushed the thought away, continuing on my trek to the oak tree.

When I arrived, I found Gui Gui deep in thought. I squatted in front of her, hoping to catch her attention, but my attempt failed.

I wonder how long it will take for her to notice me.

I sat down and looked around, waiting for a reaction from her, but nothing. I then turned my head to look at her face. The seriousness I saw in her expression was something I wasn't used to.

She has really matured…

"Wang Zi!"

The surprise exclamation from her mouth caught me off guard, causing me to fall backwards.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I was zoning out. When I came back to reality, you seemed to have popped up out of nowhere, which surprised me, so–"

"It's fine. Just don't surprise me like that again," I replied as she helped me up. "Your name really fits you, Gui Gui."

"Humph! You're the one that scared me!" she said while pointing at me. "Why are you here?"

"I already told you. I'm here to study."

"No, not that. Why are you here standing right in front of me and talking to me?"

"Um… Because of what happened yesterday."

"Oh."

Gui Gui's confidence from just now seemed to disappear. She silently stood in front of me, staring at her feet. I gulped and looked at her, trying to find the right words to say.

"I'm sorry," we said in unison. We both looked at each other, waiting for the other to break the awkwardness.

"Uh… Ladies first."

Why did I just say that?

"Okay. Um… I'm sorry for going off on you yesterday. I wasn't mad at you; I was mad at myself." She took a step back to bow and said, "I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me!"

What I had wanted to say was almost exactly what she said. She practically took the words out of my mouth.

"I forgive you."

She straightened her body and asked, "Really?"

I nodded.

"Can we be friends?" she eagerly asked.

I nodded once again.

"Yay!" she happily exclaimed. She grabbed my right hand and jumped up and down, but then she suddenly stopped. "What were you going to say to me?"

"Basically what you said."

"Oh… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can you call me Gui Gui instead of Ying Jie? No one's ever called me that in a long time. I miss it."

"Okay, Gui Gui," I replied, seeing a big smile on her face, "but under one condition."

"What?"

"You have to call me Wang Zi as well."

"Fine, but I'm not calling you that because I think of you as Prince Charming."

"Then who do you think of me as?"

"The Prince of Arrogance."

"You!"

"Don't get mad. It's only friendly teasing."

"Sure it is."

"Aiyo, don't be mad. I'll show you to your next class, okay?"

"That's more like it." I took my schedule out of my backpack and handed it to her.

As she looked over my schedule, I could see her eyes widening. She quickly took out her own schedule and compared the two.

"They're the same."

"What?"

"Wang Zi, our schedules are exactly the same."

"Well, it looks like we are going to spend _a lot_ of time together this school year."

"Yeah…"

"Come on, let's go to class."

"Okay."

As I followed Gui Gui as she shyly walked to our classroom, a small smile managed to surface on my face.

* * *

When the class dismissal bell rang, Gui Gui and I headed back toward the familiar oak tree. We both sat down and leaned against its trunk, tired from sitting through a boring business class.

"So, you're majoring in business management?" she asked.

"Yeah. You too?"

"Uh huh," she replied with a nod. Her usually cheerful facial expression suddenly changed to a glum, troubled look.

"What's wrong? Do you not like your major?"

"Yeah."

"Then why major in business management if you don't like it?"

"Because I don't see what other choice I have. I'm not good at anything, so I guess I'll be taking care of my parents' bookstore for the rest of my life."

I didn't know how to respond. I never thought there would be a day when I would see the usually happy-go-lucky Gui Gui being depressed and lacking self confidence. Her sad eyes… I really wanted to do something, but I froze. An odd feeling flowed throughout my body. I just continued to look at her, hoping that it would leave as we both sat silently.

"But enough about me," she said with a smile. "Why are you majoring in business management?"

"I'm the only son who is able to take care of our dad's company."

"What about the other guys?"

"Xiao Yu is on tour with his band, and Ah Wei is becoming a professional choreographer. Wei Lian and Xiao Jie are both training to be athletes. I'm not sure what Ao Quan is doing with his life, but I know he's not responsible enough to head a company."

"Oh."

Gui Gui stared at her feet while I looked to my right, waiting for the other to break the new awkward silence.

"Wang Zi."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to take care of your dad's company?"

I turned to look at her. Her eager eyes wanted to hear my answer. I then looked at my feet, but I could feel her unmoving stare.

"Um… I–"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Crap! We have to go to our next class _right now_!" she exclaimed while turning off her watch alarm. She quickly grabbed my arm and ran after we both got up.

I didn't really care if we were late to class, but I didn't stop her. Something in me was taking over. I didn't want to stop running.

* * *

After we left our second class of the day, I leaned against the wall as Gui Gui received a call. I hugged my stomach to prevent it from growling. I tried to remember what I had eaten this morning, but my mind was blank.

"Okay, see you in a bit," Gui Gui said and ended the call.

"Was that Chen Feng?"

"Yeah. I invited him to eat lunch with us. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, it's alright. Where are we eating?"

"In the cafeteria."

"Let's go."

Thank God, I was starving.

* * *

"Sheng Yi, how's your burger?" Chen Feng asked before taking a bite of his own.

"Great. Yours?"

"Delicious. Ying Jie, why are you so quiet?"

"Unlike you, I can't talk and eat at the same time."

I chuckled and took another bite of my burger.

"Sheng Yi, why are you on her side? Dudes have to stick together!"

"What? You two are gonna gang up on a helpless girl?"

I swiftly cut in and said, "Okay, you two. Let's eat our lunch."

"I was just playing. I would never do that to you, Ying Jie," Chen Feng said while nudging her with his elbow.

She smiled and nudged him back. We all continued eating our lunches peacefully, but the strange feeling of being watched came back again. I tried to brush it away once more; however the feeling grew stronger and stronger. I turned my head to my right and found a group of girls looking at me. They quickly turned away when we made eye contact. I turned to my left and the same thing happened again.

"Is there something wrong, Sheng Yi?" asked Chen Feng.

"I've had this odd feeling that people are staring at me."

He turned and laughed. "Of course they are. Just look at yourself. You're the most handsome guy in the university. It looks like it's gonna be the beginning of a great school year for you!"

"Sure," I replied. I looked at Gui Gui. She just quietly continued to eat with no reaction.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review!


	5. Gui Gui: Surprises

**A/N: **Enjoy Chapter Five!  
School starts in a few days for me, so I may not update as often as I have recently. I'll try to write whenever I can though! Wish me luck!

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been a few months since the start of the school year at Zhejiang University and since Wang Zi came back into my life. My stable life changed so suddenly that I panicked. I thought that all of my effort was going to disappear. I thought my past was going to catch up to me, but Wang Zi never mentioned it. We've become friends now. He actually got me a card for my birthday! But no matter how nice he is to me, I won't fall in love with him again. I promise that we're just friends.  
__I hope that the rest of the school year goes smoothly with no more surprises._

_P.S. Winter break is coming!_

* * *

When I arrived at school, I immediately headed toward my oak tree. While I walked, I could feel a stare piercing into me. I kept going, waiting for it to leave; however it was unmoving. The East Courtyard had come into sight, but I turned toward a nearby building. When I reached the corner of the building, I turned. I then quickly turned around and looked at my stalkers. They were three females. They looked like students, but I asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Who we are is not important. Why are you hanging around Prince Charming?" asked one of the girls. She seemed to be the leader of the group.

"What? Who?"

"Prince Charming."

"I don't have time to deal with crazy people," I said and walked around them, heading toward the East Courtyard. "Pfft… Like Prince Charming actually exists."

The girls ran and stopped in front of me.

"What do you want now?" I asked, starting to get irritated.

"Stay away from Prince Charming or else."

"I don't even know who he is!" I yelled, extremely annoyed.

"G– Hey," said a familiar voice.

The girls and I turned to see Wang Zi. He approached us and asked, "Is anything wrong?"

Before I could reply, the leader of the group cut in and said, "Prince Charming, you look nice today."

"Uh… Thanks."

"Are you going to class?"

"Yeah," he replied with a nod. He stepped toward me, grabbed my wrist, and said, "Let's go to class now."

I was speechless. As we walked away, I glanced at the girls. They looked extremely angry with their eyes filled with rage.

Looks like I have some enemies now, and it's senior year…

When we were far away and the girls out of sight, I stopped walking and said, "Wang Zi, you can let go of me now."

He turned and looked at his right hand holding my left. He quickly let go and said, "Oh, sorry."

I rubbed my wrist and stared at the ground. We then continued to walk to class without saying a word. I pondered over whether or not I should break the silence.

"Wang Zi."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Take me away from those girls."

"Because it looked like they were bothering you."

"You were concerned about me?"

"Of course not. I just don't want to hear Professor Xu yell at a student and waste class time."

"Oh… It looks like you're pretty popular. It's like high school all over again."

"Which is what I did _not_ want to happen."

"I thought you love the popularity, especially them calling you Prince Charming and all…"

Wang Zi suddenly stopped, turned around, and said, "I only want _you_ to call me Prince." He then fast-walked to the English classroom without me.

I froze. I looked at where he just stood. My arms went limp. I took a step back to prevent myself from falling.

"_I only want _you_ to call me Prince."_

What is that supposed to mean?

* * *

"To test and help your understanding and pronunciation of the English language and culture, we will be working with one of William Shakespeare's masterpieces, _Romeo and Juliet_. I will assign groups and major scenes for you to translate to Chinese. On your desks is a list of Shakespearean words that you may come across. Four weeks from now is this project's due date. On that day, you will have to perform your scene from its original English script. You will be able to use the script while performing. The other scenes we will discuss in class," said Professor Xu.

I wonder who I'll have to work with…

"I will start at the back. Sheng Yi, you will work with only Ying Jie on Act 2, Scene 2."

I immediately turned to look at Wang Zi. He smiled. I shyly smiled back. I grabbed my copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ and flipped to Act 2, Scene 2.

It was the love confession scene.

My smile quickly turned into a frown as I leaned back onto my seat.

* * *

"Welcome to the Zhejiang University Library. Remember to keep quiet. And please do not fall asleep. I always find a few students sleeping around here," one of the librarians said.

Wang Zi and I both nodded at the awkward librarian and quickly found a table to work at. He took out his laptop while I got my copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ and list of Shakespearean words. He then grabbed my copy of the play and turned to Act 2, Scene 2. I could tell he was smirking.

"It looks like you're going to be my Juliet."

"Who else would I be? Romeo?"

He let out a short sarcastic laugh and then continued to skim over the scene. "We got the famous balcony scene. I think this should be easy for you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're in love with me."

I swiftly stood up and replied, "You!"

"Shh!" said the awkward librarian.

I sat down and whispered, "That's all in the past."

"So you like someone else. Is it Chen Feng?"

"No. I don't like anyone. Can we start working now?"

"Fine."

As I read our scene, I glanced at Wang Zi in curiosity.

Why does he care about who I like?

I turned my attention back to the script and sighed.

Why would he like someone like me? I must be thinking too much.

* * *

After working on our English project for two hours, we packed up and left the library. While leaving, Wang Zi kept blabbering on and on about the project.

"Remember to translate your part by next week. We'll check and revise each other's work. After that then we can start practicing performing."

I turned and stopped in front of him. I grabbed his arms and said, "Wang Zi, don't worry. I know what to do. I'm passing all of my courses."

"Yeah, and how do your grades compare to mine?"

I let go of him and crossed my arms. With a frown, I replied, "I can't help that my intelligence is average. You just happen to be a genius."

"Fine. Just try your best, okay?"

"Wang Zi," I said and grabbed his arms, pulling him to my level, "look at my eyes. I'm going to get the translation done by next week. I'm not lying."

After a few seconds passed, I realized how close we were. I could hear his breathing and smell the slight scent of peppermint. I felt my heart skip a beat as his intense eyes stared at mine. I immediately let go and took a few steps back.

What just happened?

"Sorry, Wang Zi."

"Gui, it's fine. Let's go get some lunch. I'm starving."

"Uh, yeah. Let's go."

As we walked to lunch, I tried to piece together what had just happened, what I had just felt, what was up with him today.

This whole day has just been chock full of surprises.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review!


	6. Wang Zi: Afraid

**A/N: **I finally found the time to write and post Chapter Six. It looks like the chapters from now on are going to be quite long, so more for you guys to read!  
I don't know when I'll have some more time to write, but I'll try my best during this busy school year.  
Thanks for all of your support and enjoy!

* * *

As the three of us sat in the lobby of the residence hall where Chen Feng's dorm was, I examined the room. The lobby was simple and spacious, yet there was a cozy and welcoming air about it.

I guess living here wouldn't be so bad…

"Sheng Yi, did you hear me?" asked Chen Feng.

"What? Did you say something?"

"I said that I heard the Art Department is going to have a gallery showcasing art created by students. I asked if you were entering," he said while propping his feet on the coffee table.

"Uh, Professor Liang did ask me about that, but I don't know."

"You should totally enter!" Gui Gui said.

"Are you going to enter?" I asked her.

"Me? I can doodle, but I'm no artist. I've seen your work in class. You're amazing."

"So, are you going to enter?"

Indecisively, I said, "Uh…"

"You shouldn't be afraid to show the world your talent," she said with a smile.

I looked at Gui Gui. Her smile was simple, but it was strangely uplifting and encouraging.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Awesome! Sheng Yi, do you have any idea what you're going to draw?" Chen Feng asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll go ask Professor Liang for ideas."

"You know you have a very handsome model right in front of you," he added while pointing to himself.

"Yeah, right," Gui Gui said, nudging him in the side. "Handsome like a pig."

"Hey! I'm as handsome as Sheng Yi."

"Sure, and where are those fangirls?"

"They're…"

"Uh, I'm going to go now. You two continue." I stood up and turned to leave with a smile. Seeing those two bicker was always an entertaining part of my day.

"Wait for me! I'll walk you out," Gui Gui said, getting off of the couch.

"Now you're gonna leave me all alone?" Chen Feng asked like a child.

She turned and said, "Don't worry. Remember, you have to walk me home. I'll be back in a bit."

We then turned and went through the exit. When we were outside I asked, "Gui, is there anything you want to say to me?"

She bit her lip and played with her fingers.

"Um, what I want to say is don't be afraid. Wang Zi, you're incredible. You can do anything as long as you don't give up."

"Thanks, Gui."

"Bye."

"Bye."

As she left, I smiled and watched her shadow slowly leave my side. I suddenly had this weird feeling in my heart, but I ignored it and went on my way.

"Time to find Professor Liang."

* * *

"_Sheng Yi, I've seen your still life and it's beautiful. However this time, I want you to make something with more substance, more _feeling_," said Professor Liang._

"_Feeling? What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_Here, I'll give you a prompt. Remember a time that changed your life. Let yourself drift to that moment. Let that memory take over. How were you feeling? What were you thinking? How did it impact you?"_

"_And then what?"_

"_And then you draw."_

I sat at my desk and stared at my sketchbook, twirling a pencil in my right hand and leaning my head on the other. I closed my eyes and thought, hoping to find a good memory, but failed. I scratched my head and impatiently tapped my pencil against the desktop.

Maybe I'm not concentrating enough.

I got up and lay down on my bed. I placed my arms under my head and closed my eyes again. I listened to my heart beating in the silence and tried to focus.

Think. Think. Think. Think…

_As I waited for her to wake up, I leaned against the wall and stared out the window. I basked in the sunlight, the only sense of warmth in this dim and cold room. I really wanted to leave this dark place, but I couldn't leave her here all alone. I turned to look at her lying on the clinic bed._

_How could she lie about something like this? How could she push everyone away and let herself suffer alone?_

_I went and sat down on the edge of the bed. I looked at her face, wondering why God would punish her like this._

"_Gui, you can't keep hurting yourself."_

_Immediately after my comment, her right hand started to move. I quickly turned to look out the window. I didn't want her to wake up and think I was watching her while she slept._

"_Wang Zi?"_

_I turned and said, "Gui, you're awake."_

"_Where am I?" she asked as she sat up._

"_The school clinic. You fainted, remember?"_

"_Oh, yeah."_

_I turned to stare at the window again as we sat in silence._

"_I guess we should get to class now," Gui Gui said, turning to get off the bed._

"_Why?"_

"_What? We're missing class right now."_

_I turned and looked at her. She seemed to be scared of my eye contact because she then stared at her hands._

"_Why did you hide that you have cancer?"_

_She suddenly lifted her head and asked, "How did you find out?"_

"_Ya Tou told me."_

"_Oh."_

"_Gui, tell me why."_

"_I…"_

"_Hiding it doesn't solve anything."_

"_Wang Zi, I…"_

"_Answer me."_

"_I… Wang Zi," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'm sorry. I just don't want to keep holding onto something that I'm going to lose. I don't want the people I care about to get hurt."_

"_Gui…"  
_

"_I-I'm scared of what's going to happen in the future."_

_I quickly grabbed her and hugged her. I tried to keep my own tears from falling. I pitied her._

"_Don't be afraid. Everything will be okay."_

_I let her cry into my chest a while more. When her tears stopped flowing, she left my embrace._

"_Really?"_

"_Trust me."_

_I let her calm down for a bit before asking to look at her health report._

"_Gui."_

"_What is it?"_

"_You don't have cancer."_

"_But it clearly says I do."_

"_This health report isn't yours. Besides, it says 'testicular cancer'."_

"_What?"_

_She quickly grabbed the paper and looked at it. Her eyes widened soon afterwards._

"_Wu Yong Fei… Testicular cancer," she read. She then covered her face with the report and said, "I'm an idiot. Why didn't I see that before? Otherwise, I wouldn't be so embarrassed."_

_I got some tissues and gave them to her to wipe her tears._

"_Gui, we'll go back to class when you're ready."_

"_Thanks, Wang Zi. And please don't tell anyone about this."_

"_What about Ya Tou?"_

"_I'll tell her. Promise me, please," she said with her right hand pinkie and thumb out._

"_Okay."_

_Our pinkies hooked and our thumbs touched, making the promise official. I watched as Gui Gui turned into her regular cheery self with a smile on her face._

I opened my eyes and sat up.

Why was I thinking about that? Am I supposed to use that to draw?

I went and sat down at my desk. I gripped my pencil and prepared to draw. I stared at the blank sheet in my sketchbook. I dropped my pencil and stopped everything.

No, it can't be.

I ruffled my hair and leaned back onto my chair.

This is a lot harder than I thought.

* * *

"Do you have your part down?" I asked as we walked out of the library.

"Yes, Wang Zi."

I looked up at the sky and said, "It looks like it's getting dark. I'll walk you home."

"What about your car?"

"It's with the mechanic. I took the bus this morning."

"What? The great Wang Zi took the bus?"

"Haha," I sarcastically laughed.

"Aiyo, Wang Zi. Fine, you can walk me home."

We walked in silence. I thought of making conversation, but I was afraid it would just make things more awkward. Nevertheless, I decided to.

"Gui, what do you plan to do in the future?"

"Didn't I already tell you? I'm going to take care of my parents' book store."

"No, I meant relationship-wise."

"Um, I don't know. Why do you ask? Could it be that you're worried because you've fallen in love with me?"

"Of course not."

She chuckled and said, "I was joking. Don't be so serious."

We continued walking. When we reached an intersection, she pushed the pedestrian crossing button.

"Have you ever considered Chen Feng?"

"What?"

"You two seem to get along really well. I think you should maybe consider him."

She turned and sternly said, "I don't like him that way. Besides, my love life is none of your business." She then walked down the crosswalk.

Well, I just made things even more awkward…

When I tried to cross, I realized that the pedestrian crossing timer was out. I pushed the button and waited for my next turn, hoping Gui Gui hadn't gone too far. After crossing, I looked around for her as I walked.

Where is she?

"Get away from me!" a female voice screamed.

I instinctively ran toward the voice. I found a man with a beer bottle bothering Gui Gui. She swung her backpack at him, but he would not leave.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled, temporarily stopping the drunk.

He pointed at me and said, "You! This is none of your business. Leave!"

I immediately pushed him away from her. The man tried to swing at me with the bottle in his right hand, but I grabbed his wrist with my left. I gripped the bottle with my other hand and kicked him hard in the stomach. The drunk fell on his back and lay there panting, apparently tired from our little confrontation.

"Don't let me find you doing this again," I said and pointed his bottle at him, "or you'll end up like this bottle." I threw it at the ground, making a puddle of glass shards and liquor next to him.

"Okay, okay! I swear!" desperately replied the drunk.

I grabbed Gui Gui's hand and fast-walked away from the scene.

As we walked to her apartment, she barely said anything except to tell me where she lived. When we entered her home, all she said was a "thank you." I couldn't take it any longer.

"Gui, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said with a fake smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't lie to me."

"Why would I be lying?"

I took a step closer to her and said, "I know you're scared."

She bit her lip and turned to look away.

"Gui, don't keep it inside of you. You are just going to hurt yourself if you do."

She dropped her head and stared at the ground.

"Gui?"

She looked up. I could see tears trailing from her eyes.

"Wang Zi, I…" she said through sniffles and tears.

I hugged her and let her cry into my chest.

"Everything's fine. Don't be afraid. I'm right here."

* * *

Over the week, Gui Gui seemed to have still been affected by the incident. She was quiet and in a daze. I thought she would get better with time, but she didn't.

I wasn't used to it.

And I didn't like it at all.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review!


	7. Gui Gui: Courage

**A/N:** I'm back! I've had a lot of school work these four months, but here's a juicy chapter for you guys to devour!  
Thanks for all the support. You guys are so awesome. I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I hope it's soon. Wish me luck!  
**Note: **This chapter contains lines from William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_.

* * *

"Chen Feng, where are you taking me?" I asked, trying to keep up as he tugged my arm and ran.

He didn't answer and continued running. When he finally stopped, I was amazed that I hadn't tripped or fallen. I grabbed his arm and tried to catch my breath. I looked up and saw that we were standing in front of the Art Department building.

"I hope we aren't too late," he said.

"For what? What are we doing here?"

"Come on," he replied, tugging my arm once again and leading me inside.

Please, no more running…

There was a large group of people crowded around something. I was curious about the people, but Chen Feng hadn't answered my question yet. However before I could ask him again, he led me through to the front of the crowd. I then immediately turned and asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Look," he said as he pointed away.

I turned my head to the right. My gaze was fixed on a piece of art. I looked at it up and down, realizing the smiling figure in it was me. Standing next to the drawing was Wang Zi.

"So, what is your piece called?" asked a student in the crowd.

"It's called _Courage_."

"Why is that?" asked another.

A weird but somewhat familiar feeling had grown in my heart. Part of me wanted to listen to his answer, but the other part of me was hesitant and wanted to leave. My heart started beating faster and faster, urging me to make a decision. I turned to leave, but Chen Feng grabbed my wrist and pointed to Wang Zi. After he let go, I took a deep breath as I silently stood and watched.

"Look at her smile. How does it make you feel? Warm? Happy?"

My smile?

"Every time I see her bright smile, she gives me courage, the courage to face any obstacles."

What did he just say?

"But it has been a while since the last time I saw it. It seems like she has lost _her_ courage."

My heart skipped a beat as Wang Zi's gaze met mine.

"I made this piece to remind her how important her smile is. I want her to know that whenever she's scared, I'll be there helping her to find her lost courage."

"I…" I unknowingly said, turning everyone's attention toward me.

They all whispered to one another, realizing that the figure in Wang Zi's piece was me. I bit my lip as a feeling of humility covered me.

"Ying Jie, say something," Chen Feng said, nudging me to reply.

I looked at Wang Zi and said, "Uh, m-message received."

He smiled as the crowd clapped their hands.

It felt strange to be in the spotlight with all of these people looking at me and applauding. But I managed to shyly smile back.

* * *

"Today's the day," Professor Xu said. "You all are ready to present your scene from _Romeo and Juliet_, I presume. Who would like to go first?"

No one raised their hands in the silent classroom.

"No volunteers? I will pick who goes first then."

I slowly slid down on my seat. Although Wang Zi and I had practiced our scene plenty of times, we had practiced separately. This would be the first time we performed it together. I _definitely_ did not want to go first.

"Sheng Yi and Ying Jie, how about you two go first?"

And out of all of the groups in the class, Professor Xu chose us…

I turned to Wang Zi. He smiled, reminding me of his message. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before we went to the front of the class. Chen Feng also smiled at me, strengthening me even more.

"I'm ready," I whispered to Wang Zi.

He performed Romeo's monologue perfectly as expected. I actually did not mess up as our characters conversed.

This seems to be going better than I thought.

"What man art thou, that, thus bescreened in night, so stumblest on my counsel?" I said.

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee," said Wang Zi, taking a few steps closer to me. "Had I it written, I would tear the word."

I gulped as my heart started racing. The small distance between us had brought back that familiar uneasiness.

"My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?"

"Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike."

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here."

"With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt. Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me."

I knew we were just acting, but the emotion from his words seemed so real.

Wang Zi, why are you such a good actor? I hope this doesn't affect my performance.

"It is my soul that calls upon my name. How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night, like softest music to attending ears!" he recited.

"Romeo!" I said dramatically, hoping to ease the awkwardness I felt. Instead, I caused the whole class to laugh.

Wang Zi coughed, quieting the whole room, and then asked, "My sweet?"

"What o'clock tomorrow shall I send to thee?"

"By the hour of nine."

"I will not fail. 'Tis twenty year till then. I have forgot why I did call thee back."

"Let me stand here till thou remember it."

"I shall forget, to have thee still stand there, rememb'ring how I love thy company."

"And I'll still stay," he said, taking my right hand with his left, "to have thee still forget, forgetting any other home but this."

"Um, 'tis… 'Tis almost morning. I would have thee gone—and yet no farther than a wanton's bird, that lets it hop a little from his hand, like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves, and with a silken thread plucks it back again, so loving-jealous of his liberty."

"I would I were thy bird."

"Sweet, so would I. Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

As I turned to leave to the left of the room, Wang Zi's grip on my hand tightened. He pulled me back, bringing us closer. He then placed his right hand on my cheek.

"Wang Zi," I whispered, wondering what he was thinking. "This isn't what we planned."

Instead of replying, he just looked at me. I closed my eyes to avoid his gaze. But then he suddenly kissed my forehead, closing the short distance between us.

"Whoa…" Chen Feng said as the other students gasped.

Wang Zi released his grip on me, letting me exit the scene. As he recited his last line, I stared at the ground, trying to process what had just happened.

* * *

After class ended, I walked and walked, hoping to make sense of the situation.

Wang Zi kissed me in front of all those people… It wasn't a kiss on the lips, but it was still a kiss. When I liked him, he didn't like me back. When I don't like him anymore, he kisses me. What is this supposed to mean?

"Argh!" I yelled as I dug my fingers into my hair and closed my eyes, trying to stop the oncoming headache. "Why is this happening to me?"

I opened my eyes and saw the confused stares of other students. I looked away and patted down my hair. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and shyly left the scene.

Hmm… Maybe I'm thinking too much about that kiss on the forehead. We were just acting. Anyway, Wang Zi didn't like me before, so why would he like me now?

"I was worrying over nothing. I am such an idiot."

I continued walking and headed toward my favorite oak tree. When I arrived, I stretched in the sunlight.

Nothing could ruin my mood today…

Suddenly I was pushed against the tree. My back made a hard _THUD_ upon contact.

"Ow!" I said while grabbing my back and looking at the perpetrators. "It's you three again."

"Didn't we already warn you to stay away from Prince Charming? Why are you still hanging around him?" asked the leader of Wang Zi's fan club.

I turned to walk away, but the other two girls grabbed me by my arms.

"We warned you once, but you still hang around him. He even made a portrait of you, and he kissed you on the forehead in front of a whole class!"

How do they know about this? I guess news travels fast around here.

"It's not like I made him do it!"

"So, you're saying that our Prince Charming wanted to do all of this for you?"

"I… I don't know. I just know that I never told him to do it," I replied, trying to budge out of their grasp.

"That does it!" The leader grabbed her full water bottle and opened it. She smirked devilishly.

I turned my head and closed my eyes, praying that none of my books would get wet. I waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened. All I heard was a _fizzle_, but then there was a shriek. I immediately opened my eyes. Wang Zi held a nearly empty soda bottle that was aimed at the wet and shocked leader of the Prince Charming Fan Club. The two other members let me go at the desperate sight of their leader.

"Prince Charming, w-why did you do that to me?" asked the leader as she shivered.

"Why were you trying to hurt her?" Wang Zi asked in return.

"I… We…"

"You what?"

The girls were silent.

Wang Zi came up to me and grabbed my hand, leading me away.

"Why are you protecting her?" the leader asked.

He stopped, turned, and replied, "Because she is my girlfriend."

"What?" I instinctively said, confused by his answer.

He turned to me and placed his hands on my arms, making my body tense up.

"I'm sorry. If I have the courage to ask you to be my girlfriend, I should have the courage to announce our relationship to the world and the courage to protect you. I'm sorry. I will not let this happen ever again. I promise."

I managed to let out another "What?" after this shock. However instead of answering, he hugged me. When he let go, he held my hand and started walking.

"Oh, one last thing," he said, stopping again. "It's not nice to bully people. You never know when it will make someone, or something, explode in your face." He threw the soda bottle into a nearby trashcan and then continued to lead me away from the scene.

"Wang Zi, I…" I muttered.

"Gui, I'll take you home."

As we walked to his car, I kept looking at him, wondering what was going on in that genius brain of his.

* * *

"I think our scene went well. What do you think?" Wang Zi asked.

"I think we did well too."

While he drove in silence, I reflected over everything that happened today.

"_Why are you protecting her?"_

"_Because she is my girlfriend."_

Wang Zi, what were you thinking?

"Gui, we're here. I'm just going to park somewhere first."

"Okay."

After he parked, we slowly walked to my apartment building. There was complete silence except for the slight wind that would come and go. I tried to keep a distance from him, but he managed to walk next to me and maintain my pace.

Why does he do this whenever I feel awkward?

By the time we reached my apartment building and entered, I went to check my mailbox. As I opened it with one of my keys, he stood behind me. There was nothing inside. I locked it and took a deep breath. I quickly turned around. The inches that separated us made my heart skip a beat. I gulped and gathered all the courage I could find.

"Why did you say I was your girlfriend?"

"To stop them from bullying you."

"You could have done something else to stop it."

"What? Are you afraid to be my girlfriend?"

"I wouldn't want you to be my boyfriend anyway," I said while pushing him and walking away.

"Why did you give up on me?" Wang Zi asked.

I continued walking and ignored his question.

"Gui, give me an answer. Why did you give up on me?"

I went up the stairs, and he followed. I used my other key to unlock my apartment door. When I grasped the door knob, he put his hand on the door, preventing me from opening it.

"Answer me, Gui."

I turned to look at him and saw his serious gaze.

"Why are you asking me this?" I finally asked.

"Because I want to know."

"My answer doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"Because you don't have any feelings for me. And the feelings I had for you disappeared a long time ago."

He slowly lifted his hand off of the door and took a step back.

"You're right."

I opened it and stepped inside my apartment.

"Bye, Wang Zi."

"Bye."

I closed the door and locked it. I turned and leaned my back against it.

Forget about it, Wu Ying Jie. It's all in the past.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review!


End file.
